gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion: Multiplayer RPG/RTS/MOBA
'In'troduction Note: The idea is still a work in progress, and is still being updated. Oblivion is a third-person hybrid multiplayer-only mix of RPG, RTS and MOBA gameplay to produce a competitive battlefield with enough customization options to keep the gameplay fresh and prevent repetetiveness. Classes are created by mixing together five from different skill trees; appearances can be fully customized, though there will always be certain visual details from each ability tree visible on the model. Gameplay A standard match of Oblivion is usually split into two phases, Preparation and Obliteration. During the first three minutes, both teams are in their respective citadels, with each of the five players on each team given a certain amount of resources to deciding on specific methods of defense to better compliment their charcaters. As an example, they may decide to place ballistae over archers on the walls, deciding on longer range over faster rate of fire. The game then switches to Obliteration, wherein both teams are released to besiege the other team's citadel. Each citadel has a throne room containing either the king or the usurper, depending on the faction. It is the opposing team's goal to kill the king/regent in order to win. This goal can be changed depending on gamemode, such as stealing the banner or eliminating the enemy team, to give a few examples. Matches progress through a constant stream of minions pushing at the citadels. Gameplay is akin to most third person action games. Characters can have five different skills from various categories alongside their equipment, which they can mix and match among various classes. This allows for a wealth of customization in said characters. Their equipment decides their overall health, damage resistance, movement speed, mana and attack speed. Skills Skills are split into three categories alongside sub-classes, collectively known as Strength, Dexterity and Intelligence. Each sub-class has five different skills which each occupy a different skill slot, known as Primary, Secondary, Tertiary, Utility and Ultimate. Note that many classes are unreliable to specialize in and hope for success; hybrid classes are actively encouraged. Strength Dexterity Illusion Illusionists specialize in misdirection on a small scale, working to actively deceive the opponent as to your actual position. * Primary: Vanish. The Illusionist disappears for five seconds, turning invisible and gaining 25% movement speed. * Secondary: Mirror. The Illusionist conjures two additional illusions of himself and has a 2/3 chance of swapping his position for one of theirs. The mirror illusions last until they have been stunned or twelve seconds have passed. * Tertiary: Smokescreen. The Illusionist conjures a small cloud of smoke over the area directly around himself, slowing opponents by 25% and blinding them for as long as they stand within it. The cloud lasts for seven seconds. * Utility: Feint. The Illusionist conjures an image of himself rushing towards the nearest opponent, while turning invisible himself. This lasts for either three seconds or until the illusion connects with the target. * Ultimate: Sensory Illusion. The Illusionist conjures a doppelganger of a targeted opponent on the opponent's location, who is then unable to move, and can only control the doppelganger. His own character model becomes invisible to him, and he is unable to deal damage or use abilities with the doppelganger. The opponent is not informed when this ability is used on him. This lasts for either ten seconds or until his real body is damaged. Intelligence Equipment Equipment is divided, as with skills, into distinct categories. In this case, your character can have a single item in Headgear, Body, Boots, Primary Weapon and Secondary Weapon. Unless specific examples are particularly noteworthy, this description will give a general overview followed by the primary and secondary weapons. As with skills, hybrid equipment classes can also be built. Black Archon The Black Archon wears dark robes that bestow increased magical damage, though the protection and/or movement speed they provide is nonexistent. The Archon's primary weapon is a staff capable of firing low damage firebolts that home in on targets within a reasonable distance of the direction the weapon is aimed. The secondary weapon is a knife which provides mana at the same percentage as the amount of damage dealt. If used without enemies in striking distance, the Archon will stab himself and gain twice as much mana as the damage dealt. Brigand Brigands are lightly armored and occupy a middle ground between mobility and protection. Their armor has a particular resistance towards ranged attacks, though they are vulnerable to magic. Their primary weapon is a spiked cudgel with a short range and slow attack speed, but which compensates with damage. Their secondary is a bow with an average fire rate and above average damage, which can be interrupted by damage and cannot be fired while moving. Myrmidon The Myrmidon is built for durability, but with little focus given to other areas. Each piece of Myrmidon armor gives a protection bonus alongside a movement speed penalty. The Myrmidon Primary Weapon is a close range sword, the secondary weapon a shield which, when toggled, makes the Myrmidon invulnerable from frontal attacks at the expense of stopping him from attacking or using abilities and halving his movement speed. Shade Shades have the same general amount of Protection as Archons, but gain in movement speed. Each piece of Shade armor adds a particular effect, wherein the Shade becomes invisible from a certain distance; the required distance is reduced the more pieces of Shade armor are equipped, to a minimum of twenty meters. A Shade's primary weapon is a dagger capable of high burst damage. Their Secondary Weapon is a wrist-mounted crossbow ineffective beyond twenty meters. Category:Video Games Category:Games